rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Adira
Adira is a character in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. A fierce, yet mysterious warrior, she serves as Rapunzel's guide to the source of the ominous black rocks that have plagued parts of the world. Background Twenty five years before the start of the Season 2, Adira was a servant of King Edmund and resided in a kingdom corrupted by a powerful opal. When the stone's power made their home too unbearable for life, Adira and her associate - Quirin were ordered to leave the kingdom and stop anyone from finding the stone's location. In the following years, Adira dedicated her life to studying mysterious black rocks connected to the opal that destroyed her kingdom. Her travels would lead her to Corona, where she discovered that the rocks - for unknown reasons - had been searching for Rapunzel. Having learned the same, Rapunzel left her kingdom to uncover the truth behind the rocks, prompting Adira to reveal herself so to steer the princess in a safe path, to the Dark Kingdom. History Season One Adira makes her first appearance in a brief scene at the end of ''Secret of the Sun Drop''. After the fall of Varian through the power of the blacks rocks — activated by Rapunzel - Adira looks over the damage of Old Corona before using her sward to slice through one of the rocks with ease. Season Two As seen in ''Beyond the Corona Walls'', Adira had followed Rapunzel and her allies while lurking in the shadows. She does not reveal herself until a few days into their journey, meeting the princess and her bodyguard, Cassandra, when she does. Adira asks for a moment to speak with Rapunzel alone, but Cassandra is less welcoming to the idea. Though she has no intentions of fighting, Adira fiercely throws Cassandra off her feet after being touched by the latter. Furious, both Cassandra and Rapunzel attempt to strike Adira down, but the latter dodges each of their attacks with ease. Eventually, Rapunzel grabs hold of Adira's wrist with her hair, prompting an infuriated Adira to try to cut it with her blade. As Rapunzel's hair is impenetrable, however, nothing happens — shocking Adira. Before things can continue, Hook Foot appears with urgent news for Rapunzel, so Adira takes her leave. Though not on screen, Adira continues to watch over Rapunzel. When the princess finds herself in battle with a notorious kingpin and his thugs over her boyfriend, Eugene, she tries to unleash the rocks' power by touching it, though nothing occurs when she does. Adira explains that the rocks no longer react because they have already found what they were looking for. This forces Rapunzel and her friends to battle the Baron, themselves. Adira jumps into the fight, as well, but silently leaves the moment it is over. The next day, she approaches an alone Rapunzel and explains her mission. After informing the princess that the rocks are leading to the Dark Kingdom, Eugene assures that they will make it. Satisfied, Adira takes her leave, but continues to watch on from a distance while exhibiting a smile. She returns in Forest of No Return, where she serves as a guide to Rapunzel's gang through a dangerous forest she dubbed as "the deadly forest of no return." According to her, only a few had gotten out of the forest alive and she's one of them. She also revealed to have bronchitis. Her excellent survival skills however, made Eugene jealous and causes him to attempt to compete with her until the two talked it out when they got separated from the others. When everyone finally got out of the forest, Adira makes her leave again but apparently still watches them from a distance. In ''Keeper of the Spire'', she tells Rapunzel to find the third piece of the scroll in the spire after the princess asked how she's supposed to find her destiny. She did not go with them but presumably watches Rapunzel and her friends as they follow Calliope, the Keeper's apprentice, to the spire. Her next on-screen appearance shows her listening in on Rapunzel and her friends' conversation about the third scroll piece and smiles. In Rapunzel and the Great Tree, Adira explains more of her history with the villainous Hector, who, like her, is a member of "the Brotherhood" of the Dark Kingdom and who happens to be her brother. Appearances Season One * Secret of the Sundrop (debut appearance; cameo) Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona (speaking debut) * Forest of No Return * Keeper of the Spire * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * Destinies Collide Season Three * Cassandra's Revenge * Relationships Eugene In the episode, ''The Forest of No Return'', we learn much more about Adira's personality as she interacts with the regular gang, including Eugene. Her and Fitzherbert's relationship grows tremendously in this episode. In the beginning of the episode, no one trusted her. Cassandra and Eugene finally agree on something. Eugene believes that she would slow the rest of them down. Adira finally reappears to them because they are about to cross through the Forest of No Return and she believes they will need her help to successfully get through it. Obstinate as ever, Eugene refuses her help. Adira, throughout the episode, shows off to the rest of the group how talented she is, including her vast knowledge of the forest and her impressive survival skills. Eugene becomes jealous that he is no longer the king of the wild. Eugene is especially annoyed when he learns that Adira's nickname for him is Fish Skin, but it is later revealed that he is called so because he is the fish skin that holds the gang together; Adira explains that she uses fish skin as a base for the glue that she uses to repair her boots. By the end of the episode Eugene admits that Adira is growing on her. Rapunzel Rapunzel is impressed by Adira's skills and knowledge, and hopes that the woman's knowledge will make her adventure safely. Cassandra Cassandra is not sure if Rapunzel should trust Adira. Hector He is her own brother, and another member of the Brotherhood. Trivia * Adira is one of few people to successfully navigate the Forest of No Return and only one we know who has done it twice (and with Bronchitis both times nonetheless). * Adira prefers to create nicknames inspired by peoples' looks than learn their real names. Quotes Twenty-Five Years Ago * "But Your Majesty!!" * "There is another way. If we can go out and find the Sundrop, we may-" * "It's real, Hector. And its power could neutralize the Moonstone." Season Two * "I know why. You have bigger things lying ahead of you. Greetings." * "My name is Adria." * "Yeah. I'm not a fan of people touching me." * See, I thought we covered this. I don't like being touched!!" * "It didn't cut." * "I'm not that weird." * "They're not reacting because they found the Sundrop. That would be you." * "To fulfill your destiny." * "Look, I am a friend. And I here to ensure you reach the of this journey you're embarking on." * "I see you gotten yourself into another situation, from which I mus t rescue you!!" * "Let's just say some of us in the Brotherhood disagree on a couple of things." * "I suggest we camp out here for the night." * "Let her go, Hector!" * "Talk about wasting lives! You and the Brothers spent yours hiding something no one was even looking for!!" * "Stay on the path. All of our destinies lie within you." * "Only Rapunzel can restore balance to all things." * " Season Three * " Gallery Black Rocks Cut.jpg The piece of black rock that became Adira's sword.png Adira Tangled.jpg Beyond corona walls-2 .jpg Warrior.png Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters